What Am I Doing?
by Clue-Sama
Summary: Zero has come to terms with being involved with Kaname after a fateful day of molestation, but what's he gonna do when Kaname's brother returns with more than brotherly love? And what's Ichiru doing here! Lemon/lime with KanamexZero, IchiruxZero. XD
1. Chapter 1 Stupid

**What Am I Doing?**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I dun own Zero or Kaname or aaany of the sexy, sexy boys. If I did... it'd be a lot less antagonizing for the yaoi lovers to read the manga. ;

Rated M for future lemon-y-ness

Warnings: Uhm... lemon at some point (I'll let you knnow beforehand), so if you can't handle the heat... go away! Oh, and it might make you mad if I use fake information because I've never read the whole manga series. I get my VK from the Shojo Beat magazines, also I may bash Yuki a little, because I get angry at the females sometimes. But remember this is a FANFICTION not a... biography or whatever, so please dun flame me to death. ::whimper::

Author's Notes: Well, this is a yaoi... KanamexZero... My current favorite yaoi pairing. And there may be slight ShikixIchijo just because they're so great. Also, this is my first fanficcy EVER, so... please review. (Christ, now I know why people beg others to review.) Oh, oh... and the chars may be a little OOC. Sorry, if there's any problems while reading. Enjoy:D

Chapter 1- Stupid

Zero+

Well... here I am again. Watching the stupid vampires stroll past Yuki and I... gathering the stupid adoration of the stupid girls from the Day Class. One of the vampires got a special sneer though: Kaname Kuran, the pureblood. His stupid flow-y hair and stupid red-brown eyes... He was the highlight of my day- something to hate more than the other vampires. While I watched him in particular, he did something strange. He glanced my way. Usually, he would look away after the initial pass, but he held my eyes. He was at some distance, but we locked eyes for at least thirty seconds, before Yuki called to me to catch some girls who had broke free of her line. That little distraction made me forget about the oddity for a while. So, I end up glaring at the fangirls to keep them away from the bloodsuckers, although I'm sure it would be fun to let one of them get bitten by Aido... I would get to shoot him then. Of course, nothing like that would ever happen. Nothing different from fan girl squeals and me sleeping in class ever happens around here, and it's becoming quite boring...

Finally, we escort the Night Class to their classes, shoo the Day Class to their dorms, and ,on cue, Yuki bops over to me all smiley, "Zero, you ready to go to bed, finally?"

"...Yuki, we barely get any sleep at all. And anyways, aren't you failing your math class... again? Shouldn't you study rather than sleep all the time?"

She puffed out her cheeks and whined, "Oh, Zero! You're such a jerk!"

I sighed and turned away from her to head back to the dorms, as well and I waved my hand for her to follow, droning, "Well, come on, I'll help you study a little."

"Um... so you take this over here and simplify...?"

I rolled my eyes and jammed my finger against the paper, trying to show her how to solve a simple problem, which was actually a lower grade level question, by the way.

"No, like this! Yuki, I think I see why you're failing! You don't remember anything at all!"

She groaned and let her head fall to the textbooks and material. I rose from the chair impatiently as she spoke, her words muffled by the table and it's contents, "I'm too tired!"

For some reason, I was in no mood to deal with her idiocy tonight, and I mumbled, "Yeah, well, good-night then..." I felt her eyes watch me as I left. Probably hurt her feelings... oh, well.

The halls were silent as I walked through them with my Day Class uniform jacket slung over my shoulder. The summer night made the buildings stuffy and it was killing me. Not to mention I wasn't really all that tired and so I knew I would be up all night being bored. My mind sought out relief of boredom by thinking of the one person that was seemingly the forementioned highlight of my day. That Kaname Kuran... I wonder why he was looking at me like that earIier. It was like the reality around me disappeared while I fell deeper into my thoughts.

'I think about him so much. Maybe it's because he's my most hated enemy... Then again, he's never really done anything to me, so why would it be hate? Maybe... I'm jealous?' I snorted aloud, letting a small smirk cross my stoic face before continuing to think, 'Jealous, right. I might as well say I'm in love with him.'

My body halted in the middle of the hall. Love? Why would I think that? What was wrong with me? I felt my mouth drop open a bit at my own foreign thoughts. Hm... I rolled the concept of me being with Kaname. Hmmmm... I imagine that I would enjoy it... the pleasure, the contact...

WAIT!!! What the hell am I doing?!?! A blush blazed across my cheeks, I felt it. Clasping a hand over my mouth in shock, I shoved those images and thoughts out of my head and stared at the carpet below my feet, trying to calm down.

"It's... it's not like I would ever do that... Nor would Kaname. Even if I wanted to, he wouldn't..." GAH! I did it again! Why am I even THINKING that I would want to!? As I panicked over nothing physical... I realized that I had long passed the door to my room.

Author's Notes: Oh, whew, done. Aw man, it's not as long as I woulda liked it... and it ended all weird. OH WELL:D I liked it. Sorry this chappie is so short, it's just getting started, and I can't just have them start nailing each other right off the bat. XD If you want that... go read a oneshot.

Well, next chappie will either have Kaname (from his POV) thinking about Zero... or I'll have him play around with Zero a bit (remain as Zero's POV)...Hm... Oh, and by the way, I have no home internet, so I have to save to a floppy, bring it to school, and put it up here. I'm telling you all this so you'll understand why (if) I'm updating slow. Also, I'm failing Geometry so... I may be discouraged from writing. -- Welllll, if you are reading this- I love you, because no one ever reads my stuff. T-T Whoever reviews first will be my first internet review of anything I've ever put anywhere. Yay. I'll feel all fuzzy inside.


	2. Chapter 2 This is My Angry Face

**What Am I Doing?**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction.

(If you want all of the disclaimer and crap, then go back to the first chappie. I'm not putting it up here a bunch of times, unless needed.)

Chapter 2- This Is My Angry Face

Zero+

Ok, so I woke up, drenched in sweat. Why? Probably because I had a fucking sex dream with Kaname and myself. ...No wait... I checked the sheets and guess what? It wasn't just a dream... it was a wet dream! Yaaay. God, I need to take a break.

Cursing, I balled up my soiled blankets and tossed them into the bathroom, where I proceeded to get ready for the day. After my shower, I just crammed them in the tub until I had time to wash them. Tugging on my uniform, still thoroughly pissed off, I stormed from the dorm and out into the courtyard where I found that I was late for escorting the Night Class back to the Moon Dorms. The sun was already up and the vampires had all gone? Oops...

I saw Yuki standing with her arms crossed over her chest, looking disshelved, standing under the shade of the trees that surrounded the pathway to the school building. I sighed ready to listen to her chew me out when I came to a stop in front of her, but as soon as she drew breath a hand plopped down on her shoulder. We both looked up to see Kaname Kuran, president of the Night Class. Nautrally, Yuki spazzed out and said, "Kaname-sama! What are you doing back out here?"

His odd colored eyes landed on my face now and he took a step forward speaking in his smooth, soothing voice, "I wish to speak to Kiryu, here."

Willing my face not to flush I said flatly, "What do you want, Kuran?" He chucked, a low rumbling sound in his throat. Crap- I felt my blush begin seeping over my skin and I turned away slightly. I didn't really take notice, but Kaname told Yuki that she should go to class, and that he'll send me along soon after. She complied as everyone does if told by Kaname.

"Well?"

"Hm? Well, what?" he said. Had he honestly forgotten that he wanted to talk to me? --;

"You said you wanted to talk to me...?"

"Ah, no. I wanted to do this-"

I opened my mouth to question again, but my words were long gone when Kaname's lips ghosted over my own. I even felt the tip of his tongue trace along my bottom lip. That was it. I was gooooone. I froze in place, my mouth still open and everything. My eyes were opened so wide, it felt as though my eyebrows touched my hairline. All of the air getting into my unblinking eyes stung them, but they were stuck, too, on Kaname. He was smiling with those same lips that just... that just kissed me! In fact, those same lips that moved to my ear and whispered, "That, my dear Zero, is what I want. ...At least a quarter of what I want."

My mouth moved on it's own, asking him, "Wh-what are you doing...?"

His face became sincerely thoughtful, "Hm. What am I doing, indeed."

Either the color left my face all together, or the blood rushed to my face when my tongue tasted the pureblood's mouth still on mine. Suddenly, I felt so powerless before him. I used to be known as the only one who could glare fearlessly at Kaname, but now he was less than a foot away from me and I could barely bring myself to look at him. And it wasn't out of shame, it was more of just unbridled embarrassment. I mean, I don't think I'm gay or anything, but I didn't react as strongly as I thought I would. Along with last night's thoughts and nocturnal emissions and all... I was confused.

And Kaname! **He** kissed **me**! Surely someone with so many adoring female fanatics, he wouldn't be gay.

"Zero, you're eerily quiet. Aren't you going to point your Bloody Rose at me like you always have?" He took a step closer, and I winced, actually wanting to take out my gun. "I'm so close, even I don't think I'd be able to dodge it." He was closer once more, and I could feel his dominance over me already. I closed my eyes tightly; I couldn't move away- why? I felt his breath on my lips once more. "Zero...", he purred. Oh, no...

"Kaname, Kaname!" someone called.

My eyes shot open to see Kaname back away from me. We both turned to where the voice had come from. It was Ichijo Takuma, the vice president of the Night Class. He sheilded his face from the sun as he ran over to us. Once under the shade where we were, he flashed a bright, but tired-looking, grin to us.

"Ah, Kiryu! Hello. Shouldn't you be in class?"

I was too busy choking on tangible shock to answer him and I was glad when Kaname stepped in with: "Ichijo, shouldn't **you **be in your dorm?" I glanced up at Kaname. He seemed sort of irritated with the interruption. But I sure wasn't. I attempted to inch away from the two vampires, but as soon as I moved, they both looked at me. I figured if I ran like I wanted to, Kaname would have to handle Ichijo's questions later... I decided I didn't care. I tore out from under the trees and took off towards my dorm. Sure, class was in, but I hope you don't honestly think that I would be attending class after that little twist of fate.

I was curled up on the mattress of my still coverless bed, quivering. What just happened couldn't have been real. I closed my eyes and wondered when I would really wake up and go help Yuki with the Night Class, because it must've all been a dream. Ever since yesterday, nothing has been the same, boring life at Cross Academy. It's changed. All of it. Now, I am angry and confused. And it's all because of Kaname Kuran. I groaned softly while curling up into a tighter ball. Deep inside, I knew this was real.

"Kaname... it's because of you that I'm so pissed, but can't stop thinking about you of late..."

"Is that so?"

I sat up quickly, leaning back on my elbows, looking at the person who just came into my room. The person that just heard me confess my thoughts aloud.

"K-Kaname... I didn't hear you come in."

He smiled softly and closed the door behind him. I stared at him as he swiftly, yet gracefully came towards me on the bed. The sinful thoughts of him intensified as he put one knee on the bed and seemed like he was going to get up next to me. He murmurred, "Most don't. Especially, if they are deep in thought... Zero, tell me, why do you blame me for your thoughts?"

I tried focusing on answering him, but this was no easy task when his hand was drifting down my chest and approaching my waistline.

"Uh... um. You... you're..."

He leaned in and whispered against my lips, "Come on, Zero. Where's that anger I bring?"

I moaned when his knee pressed against my groin and sent a ripple of feeling through my pelvis. He was fully on the bed now and he was hovering over me, his limbs braced on all sides of me. My breath was shortening with this sudden intrusion of my personal space, but, like before, I was powerless to stop it. Or maybe... I didn't want it to stop.

"The anger that makes you so beautiful, Zero. It's your only emotion, it seems. Show me."

I whimpered. How the hell can I be physically angry when he's doing this to me? I endured another pressurized kneeing to my crotch and whined, "Kaname, I... I **am **angry..."

His mouth hitched up into a smirk and he seemed amused.

"This is how you look when you're angry nowdays?" he paused to kiss me, but it wasn't like last time. This time, it was prolonged and heated, and this time I felt my mouth respond a little. Not much, but to respond at all to another man's lips (a vampire no less) was enough to make me notice. I gasped when he pulled away, saying, "I'm glad I'm the cause of your 'anger', then."

I was relieved when he sat up off of me, but that was short-lived, because now he started unbuckling my belt.

Author's Notes: Ooh, I like the ending of this chappie MUCH better than the first one. How about you? I like it especially because it's a cliffhanger! Fwahahah! As you may have figured chappie three will be the lemon or lime yaoi... I mean I don't think there will be any penetration because Zero isn't THAT incapacitated. Um, can someone tell me which is more graphic lemon or lime? I feel retarded for not knowing. --

Oh, and I think maybe I might need help with what should happen later in the story. Among my friends, I am notorious for not finishing stories, but it's only because I haven't thought out the plot fully. Thank You peoples:D


	3. Chapter 3 The Start of Something

**What Am I Doing?**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK or anything legally affiliated with it.

Warning: Lime yaoi- KanamexZero! (Thanks for telling me what it was guys ;) Also, I'm adding a OC to the plot. I have toooooo! I'm sorrrrryy!!!! More info in the Author's Notes.

Chapter 3- The Start of Something... Well _Something _Anyways...

Kaname+

I bet he thought that I was stricken mentally ill by now. Yes, he had to. Even I wasn't sure why I had taken such a lusting to Zero Kiryu, the one who had pointed his Bloody Rose at me countless times. But surely, he could see the beauty of his that only he could radiate. That passionate, flaming beauty. Maybe he wouldn't think the aggrivated expressions he gave were appealing, but... call me a weirdo for loving them. Yuki was nice looking and whatever, but Zero here... he was something else.

I read his cute, little, flustered facial expressions and watched his usually sharp eyes turn dazed while I undid his belt and pants. Why wasn't I focusing on my actions someone may ask, but I wanted to watch him become heated first. A thought occurred, "That doesn't sound like lust at all, that sounds like..." I couldn't finish my thoughts because a soft voice stammered, "K-Kaname?"

I smiled for him and lay my hands flat on his navel region gently saying, "Yes, my dear Zero?" He sighed shakily murmurring, "Why..."

"Zero," I interrupted.

"Yes...?"

"Surely you hear it? Feel it?"

In the dim room I could still see him blink a few times in confusion before I leaned foward, close to his face.

"My heart is pounding in my chest. My body pulses waves of need. My soul aches..." I kissed his soft lips, which were parted already probably from shock. Oddly, when I pulled away I think he may have leaned up after, but he must've schooled himself back to hold still as I finished, "For you."

"I don't understand."

I chuckled and sat back to untuck his white shirt from his pants. At least his jacket was already cast aside.

"Don't try to understand."

Finally, I pulled the clothes from his hips and I heard him whimper quietly when his erection was exposed. I shushed him and pushed him back to the bed when he tried to speak or move. I wanted him to feel good. I knew this was perhaps not the best way to get started, but I knew of his overworked- busy, yet useless- feeling life and I wanted him to have a break. Trust me, I have no idea what brought this about, but ever since yesterday I only thought of Zero Kiryu.

As soon as I bent my head to begin pleasuring him, he held his breath. So he was going to let me do it. Maybe not fully, conciously willing, but willing nonetheless. I ran my tongue up the underside of his length, hitting the small area of focused nerves near the head. Immediately, he shuddered. Apparently, he didn't have a lot of encounters like this. Trying not to smile while working, I slowly enveloped him in my mouth, sucking. He moaned and his hips started to buck. I reached up and held him down, not really wanting to choke on his penis. --;

Using fangs and tongue to work him, he made all sorts of neat noises. Suddenly he hissed, "Oh God... Kaname, I can't believe," he stopped to pant, "what you're... fucking doing..." Then a louder groan followed by a stiff breath. He was going to come. He grabbed a handful of sheets and growled. Hm. Growling. That's sexy. So he did indeed ejaculate into my mouth with a huge sigh and I swallowed the hot, thick liquid. I sat up, quite flustered myself, and watched him pant into the pillow, exhausted. He glanced at me sleepily then covered his face with a hand.

"Ah, shit... What the hell just happened?"

I cleared my throat, clearing his seed from my windpipe and said pleasantly, "I helped you relieve some stress."

He glared at me- beautiful- and snapped, "Relieve it?! You just drove it up some more! You, a pureblood, just- just came in and do THAT. And I'm supposed to feel better?"

I kept my slight smile and crawled over to him again, ignoring the pureblood reference.

"I can do other things, too."

He pursed his lips together, his eyes filled with curiosity that he knew could not be let loose. I smirked when he scoffed and turned his head away and his eyes fluttered shut. I would let him sleep, now. I caught him off guard again, kissing his temple before sliding off of the bed, earning a half-hearted snarl from him.

I fixed my clothes, hair, and whatnot, and then I realized something. It was the rest of my thought from earlier. However, I believed it to be true now. Thinking about my thoughts (which is easier than it sounds) I figured out these feelings in me. And even more epiphinatic, I didn't mind at all.

I came back to Zero's side again and whispered in his ear, "I figured out what's wrong with me. It's quite simple: I love you, Zero Kiryu." I heard a quiet snort from him and he mumbled, "That's funny... I was thinking the same thing."

Ichijo+

Kaname... Where was he? It was late in the afternoon and he still hadn't returned to the Moon Dorms. He had answered my questions, yeah, but then he ran off after Kiryu. I hoped they weren't fighting somewhere.

I was staring out of a window at the path to the Dorm's doors pensively when a maid came up behind me saying, "Vice President Takuma-san? A new student for the Night Class..."

I spun around. "What? I didn't remember Headmaster Cross saying anyth--"

"Hello, Takuma-san."

I stopped to observe the young vampire standing before me. He seemed only sixteen while the rest of us were at least eighteen. Such a young vampire?

I blinked slowly and said just as slow, "Hello... You're?"

He flashed his pearly fangs at me and his grassy green eyes glinted from under the long-ish fringe of dark brown hair.

"I'm Nezumi..." then he motioned for me to lean in closer after looking around suspiciously. I rose an eyebrow and leaned in, turning my ear to him. I heard the sinister air in his voice as he hissed, "Nezumi Kuran."

Author's Notes! Yaay! Oh my God. You should've seen me hug the painting room's computer in school when it said '2 reviews' :DDDDDDD ::sob:: I'm soooo thankful for those first two reviews! You know who you are.

Anyways, hee hee Zero is uke . Oh and I'm not sure if epiphinatic is a word, but I made it from epiphany. XD Also... I just made everyone at least 18 although I know they might be older because they are vampires. Hm... what else... oooh yeah... Nezumi-kun. Yes I named him mouse. And what's he doing here, being named Kuran? Well... perhaps if you review, I'll update faster and then you'll know. Not only about Nezu-kun, but about Zero and Kaname's relationship...

Will Zero reject Kaname- passing it off as a 'caught in the moment thing' or was he in his right mind? Suspense!

Oh wait... I won't have access to the internet over Christmas break... um I can't update for about four or five days. Heehee ::sobs again:: But really please help with what should happen. I don't wanna run out of ideas and have to discontinue.


	4. Chapter 4 Those Silly Inner Mechinisms

**What Am I Doing?**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction.

YAY! I'm so glad to be updating! Oh how I wish I had the internet at home... Well enjoy this chappie which is longer than normal :DDD Oh and by the way: I just realized (too late) that Yuki and Zero sleep where ever the headmaster sleeps! Is that with the Day Class? It doesn't matter though because it'll be taxing to worry about the headmaster popping in and out wondering why Kaname is there or where those moaning sounds are coming from. Whereas if they were with the Day Class only it wouldn't matter, because Kaname is awesome and can go undetected and as for the moaning... well it's a dorm, sex is everywhere. i just wanted to tell everyone that Zero is in the Day Class dorms... although that MIGHT change- big might.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK or anything legally affiliated with it.

Warnings: Some yaoi; in this chapter, I think I'll start the ShikixIchijo thing off lightly. Although that shouldn't be a warning, but a reward!

Chapter 4- Those Silly Inner Mechanisms

Kaname+

Nothing could make this night any better. And nothing could ruin my mood, either. Zero unknowingly made sure of that. I mean, I hadn't gotten much sleep that day I pleased Zero and confessed my love for him, but I was still as content as ever. He hadn't told anyone, not even Yuki, it seems; he even came out to escort us to class. And that's where I became internally mirth-filled. It was over something minute, yes, but it was so cute, I couldn't help it.

Zero had blushed and waved to me.

When the Night Class and I strolled by the fangirls, I glanced to Zero, unashamedly, and he was already looking at me. I slowed my walk and wanted to go snuggle up to him, but I couldn't for obvious reasons. To my surprise he only shifted awkwardly and I saw the blush stain his pale skin. As if that wasn't good enough, he fluttered a few fingers at me, then quickly turned away. Then I stopped completely. Zero blushed? I could understand when he reddened from me all over him the other day, but from the sight of me, he blushed? I smiled to myself and reluctantly left him there while I thought, 'And here I thought it might just be a passing feeling.'

From my seat in class, I tried to pay attention, but I couldn't concentrate. The image of Zero's 'high-school-crush' look was etched in my mind- almost viciously adorable. I was used to doing whatever I wanted, but I couldn't just leave during class and interrupt Zero's sleep in his room... if he was asleep, to be with him. I wanted to leave and go to him again. Perhaps not for more contact (although I wouldn't mind that either) but to get inside of his mind. It seemed very interesting to me. Anyone who caught the look Zero had and the shy wave he tossed my way smally would feel the same. Zero Kiryu never really smiled, let alone had nice enough intentions to do that. I wished to talk to him and learn about him. Not his past or life, because I knew about all of that. I meant his passions and thoughts- his inner mechanisms that figured 'Hey there's a vampire who came in and molested me, I'm going to wave.' I mean what makes the ash-haired boy tick...

I felt a slight frown cross my lips. In the back of my mind, I wondered why this was occuring. Why am I so infatuated with him all of a sudden? Two days ago, I would hardly worry about Zero glaring at me or what he was thinking but now he's invading my daydreams and I'm finding it hard not to imagine myself caressing his smooth skin and hearing his voice dripping with lust; moaning my name while I sunk my fangs into his neck...

I swallowed anxiously. What was I doing? I sighed hopelessly and turned my head to stare out the window into the darkness. I supposed this is what happened when you get shot in the ass by Cupid. Painful affinity.

After class and me discussing things with my classmates, I was waiting for us to be allowed to go to our dorms when Headmaster Cross stepped in, which surprised us all. The whole Night Class was crammed into the lobby of the school building when he came and got our attention. I stood in the front of them all, something that seemed to happen automatically due to my pureblood stats.

Cross just stood there smiling at us and I opened my mouth to greet him when suddenly a wave of presence shot through me... and all of the other vampires as well. They gasped and even the inattentive ones looked to the front. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end causing my whole body to be alert. This aura... it belonged to someone who I believed to be dead long ago. I took a step towards Cross because the vampire bearing this feeling was behind him. As soon as I did that Cross smiled wider and said, loud enough to carry through the room, "Attention Night Class! We have a new student! He is a bit younger than you all, but I expect you all to be as kind as possible. Anyways, he is a pureblood as I'm sure you can feel by his presence: Nezumi Kuran! 3"

My eyes widened as he stepped aside and revealed him. My little brother.

"Hello... Oh, Kaname! Aren't you glad to see me? "

Ichijo+

"I'm telling you, Shiki... there's something about this kid... Nezumi-kun."

My frown deepened when I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me against him. Sighing he murmurred into my neck, "Maybe, but if he says he's a Kuran, then he must have his reasons. No one in their right mind would joke about that. Anyway Kaname seemed fine with him before we came back to our dorms... Forget about it and come on."

"Maybe... ...ow."

Shiki nibbled on my ear. He always did this when I was worried... and with good reason. I stopped wondering about Nezumi Kuran, who was in his assigned dorm like everyone else, and reached up to lace my fingers in Shiki's dark hair. He moved his mouth to my neck and nipped there making my stomach flutter with anticipation. I tightened my grip on his hair and he moaned quietly saying, "Ichijo... let's go to the bed."

"Fine, but don't get anything on it this time."

I watched Shiki, almost nervous and I'm not sure why- we've done this before. I think it might be the edge to his very aura. It made me shiver with pleasure; he emitted such a spine-tingling presence which is what made me lose it the first time anyway. His piercing eyes glanced up to me from his position on the floor and he had the smallest of smirks.

"You still quiver?"

I pouted and huffed, "I can't help it!"

He laughed a bit before coming closer on his knees to me. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, leaning back on my hands. Using his, he swiftly spread my legs apart, causing me to squeak slightly and him to whisper sensually, "Oh, Ichijo... you make the cutest sounds before I even get started." I blushed a little and continued to survey him removing my belt and other obnoxious clothing. He sat back to look at me. ...I hate it when he takes in my appearance, and he more than knows it!

"Shikiii! Don't stare at me."

He furrowed his brow and leaned up to kiss me murmurring against my lips, "Why? You're so pretty to look at. The first time I saw you I thought you were a girl..." he kissed me again and said, "Then I figured, 'Well no girl is as lovely as that.'"

"Shiki..."

Gosh, he is so... sweet. And he always knows just what to say...

"Then again," his lips twisted into a sly smirk and his eyes fell to look inbetween my legs and he finished, "no girl has one of those either."

I felt myself redden again and I whined, "You're embarrassing me!"

Suddenly he closed his eyes slowly and moaned. Huh? He's never done that before- randomly moan, I mean. He edged closer and nuzzled the inside of my thigh with his face and said, "God, your voice kills me... Every time you speak, I get so... "

"Shiki?" He gets like this when I talk to him? Ooh, neat!

"Oh... say my name again..." He licked my thigh, closer to my genitals and I shuddered whispering, "Shiki... you're weird."

He let out a dark laugh and continued his ministrations, eventually making me forget about Nezumi Kuran for the time being.

((Sorry. I didn't wanna exhaust my sex section vocab, so... use your imagination DX))

Zero+ (this is happening while Kaname's in class up to the end of Kaname's part)

Why? Why, why, why, WHY did I go escort the Night Class tonight? I knew HE would be there. I had told myself that our encounter the other day wasn't anything big, but as soon as I saw him again, I turned red and waved like a little school girl. What the hell was that for? Could I not control myself anymore, I mean, jeez, blushing?! And I knew he was looking at me when I did it, so I'm sure he'll put that into his memory bank. I was glad Headmaster Cross let Yuki and I have the night off for some announcement he had to make to the Night Class, so I didn't have to see Kaname again that night. That was the last thing I wanted right now- who knows what I'd do next time. Maybe giggle and bat my eyelashes at him. --;

Then again... when he came in the other day, it seemed so... -for lack of a better word- right. Like it was fine if he did that to me. I didn't kill him like I thought I would... Then to make it even more odd he said that he loved me. Love? I hated him- how could he love me after all I've done? As weird as that was, I told him that I thought that I loved him too. ((It wasn't clear when he said it- I'm sorry)).

Thinking back to my last words, I'm confused. Perhaps I was caught up in the moment, but at the time it sure felt like he was my love. Or lover anyway. Well... let it be known that I'm not sure if I hate Kaname so much anymore- THAT I am sure of. Ugh... being confused is so hard.

Sighing again for the millionth time that night, I trudged towards my room. I was so close to my haven when I heard, "Zeeeerooo!"

Jesus...

"Hm... Yuki?"

I turned away from my door and looked down to her bright little face with a rather blank expression on my own.

"Zero, can you tutor me? Remember we have a test tomorrow..."

At first I just wanted to chew her out for being so dumb, because I was already pissed at myself for being such an idiot, but then I figured Yuki's stupidity could take my mind off of it. It has been good for a laugh or two in the past.

"Ok, let's go."

"Let's go in your room, since we're already here."

"...okay..."

Patience is not a strong point of mine and it became very obvious in there that night.

"Zero I don't get it! Where's the equal sign?"

"Dammit, Yuki! These aren't even freakin' math equations, these are just vocabulary comprehension questions! What word goes in the blank!?"

"Uh... um..."

"Ah! Forget it."

I stomped away from her and my desk she was seated in front of and made for the door. I looked over my shoulder and said angrily, "Don't ask me to tutor you again until you at least have an iota of what the hell you're doing!"

Her pitiful expression did nothing for me and as I slammed my dorm room's door I wondered why I was snapping at her lately. She's always been a bit stupid and it never really bothered me until now. In fact, I used to love that idiot. At least I thought it was love because ever since the other day I can't stand her dumb tail. That's more hostiliy than a normal lover's spat, I believe. So... maybe I don't love her.

"But Kaname... If only I could answer the question: 'Would I let him do that again?' then I may be one step closer to finding out if I love him or lust him or whatever."

I mused to myself in the empty lounge of the Day Class dorm with a Dr.Pepper bottle raised so I could look through the deep brown liquid, dreamily. At least Yuki hadn't followed me; I really needed time alone to sort myself out. Actually, what I needed to do was talk to Kaname, but I doubt I could do it without breaking down. I needed to ask him why he came in my room and basically molested me. Why he said he loved me.

My face scrunched up and I re-worded that: Why did I say that **I **loved **him**??? That night he pleasured me after I showed an inkling of affection for him. But, it wasn't like it was blind lust. It seemed like he did really want to help me relax. As if it wasn't sex, but rather making love. I felt a coy smile come to my face. I liked the sound of that...

Suddenly, a figure seemed to form in the bubbles of the soda I had up to my eye level. It looked like a male; he was younger than I, but the point is- I'm seeing people in my sodas...

"Hello there."

I slammed the bottle down on the table I was seated at in alarm and saw that a person was in fact standing in front of me. I raised an eyebrow and took in his appearance. He had shoulder length brown hair that hung in front of his eyes. And his eyes- they were a brilliant tint of green as they observed me as well. The next thing that struck me was the overpowering sense about me when he smiled with his sharp, dangerous-looking fangs. This kid was a pureblood vampire! What the crap? Headmaster Cross didn't tell me or Yuki about a new pureblood to escort and pamper.

"Hey, vampire, what are you doing here? I haven't heard about you..."

I tried out one of my glares on him since I seem to be having problems glaring at Kaname as of late. He just smirked and said, "You haven't? Well... I know ALL about you, Zero Kiryu. Before I go on, I am Nezumi Kuran, Kaname Kuran's little brother."

I didn't really take notice of the 'Kaname's little brother' bit right then. Instead, I stood up and took a challenging step towards Nezumi and reached a hand into my jacket, grasping the Bloody Rose, but not pulling it out just yet.

"Aw, but I haven't finished my dramatic introduction yet."

I blinked and when I did, Nezumi was gone. At that moment I felt breath on my neck and a warm tongue twirl around under my ear.

"Hm. I wonder how your blood tastes..."

I snarled and spun away. Nezumi was standing behind me, smirking again. This kid was a freak. I yanked out the gun and aimed for his head fearlessly.

"Don't fucking mess with me, vampire. I don't care if you are a Kuran. I'll blow you away..."

He laughed quite loud and said, "Right, right. Zero Kiryu of the thinning Kiryu vampire hunters. Your parents have long since died and your brother, Ichiru-san, doesn't really have anything to do with the Kiryus anymore, does he? Ah, yes, that reminds me why I'm here, wasting my precious sleep with you. I don't appreciate you fornicating with my big brother. Stop it- don't ever do it again."

My strong expression melted into an utterly confused look.

"What?"

"You heard me. I love my brother much more than you ever will and I know that all he thinks about is you, even when I arrived. He thought I was dead, I come here full of affection for him, and his thoughts are still pulled to you. Ha... sure, he spoke with me excitedly and I told him about how I managed to live through that accidental attack placed on us, but I can read minds. ...He only thought of you. It irks me ever so..."

"Um... so let me get this straight. You know about what happened between us and now you're jealous?"

"Jealous? No, what's there to be jealous of? A washed up hunter? Hm. Not even that. You are just a horny little slut after my big brother!"

I sneered at him and hissed, "What kind of insult is that? You may look a like a sixteen or seventeen year old, but you act like a five year old."

I inhaled to yell at this brat some more, but the wind was knocked out of me when I found myself pinned under his lithe body. He was fast.

"What, you'd rather have me physically harm you? I'm warning you: stay away from my brother. He is mine."

His power felt like it was crushing me from the inside out. His green orbs burned into my silver ones and I almost lost my angry composure to fear. This one was scary in a way. Even now, his nails seemed to grow into sharpened claws as they dug into my arms harshly while I lay, flattened by him, on my back.

All for Kaname? I couldn't just... stay away from him after all of this. First of all, I'm finding myself wanting him more and more every hour. Second of all, I still want to ask him personally about what the crap's going on- about the sexual encounter and now about his psycho kin. Third... if I stay away, it'll feel like I'm listening to the insulting little brat with a incestual obsession with his brother, which is out of the question.

I struggled a bit to jerk the chain on my gun, making it jump back to my hand- I had dropped it when Nezumi pinned me. I quickly pressed it to Nezumi's stomach and smirked as his face twitched in annoyance. Ok... he knows he's been backed into a vulnerable postion. I wanted to badly pull the trigger when he suddenly jumped back onto his feet about three feet away from me. I sat up and watched him carefully as he folded his arms across his chest, making me look like a lowly peasant to his greatness. Sickening...

" Pfff. Whatever. Kiryu, I don't like you... and if I find that you are still getting involved romantically with my big brother... I won't kill you, but I'll torture you avidly,"

He strode towards me smoothly and I did not move at all, keeping the stern look on my face while he whispered into my ear, "and maybe bend Kaname to my will to help out his little brother with that task of harming you."

My eyes grew a bit with that last part. The very notion of Kaname hurting me brought a feeling of dread for some reason. Okay, so maybe I do like Kaname a bit more than I previously thought. And I tried not to be selfish or vain when I thought, "If Kaname really does love me, then harming me would hurt him, too, right? I don't want that..."

A loud snarl ripped through the silence and Nezumi growled, backing away, "No! It wouldn't hurt him at all because he DOESN'T love you! The only reason he did that to you is because you made him!"

Ah, that's right. He can read minds.

"Kuran, I don't think this'll work out like you plan... Kaname isn't stupid."

"Don't call him 'Kaname' like you know him! And don't think you know everything. This really has nothing to do with you. It's me and my big brother. I'm just warning you that if you don't leave us be, you'll get hurt, got it?"

I got to my feet only to find that Nezumi had disappeared. He must've left after I got him all pissed off. Also, judging by his temper tantrum, he was bluffing, so he had to get out of here before I got to him... I think.

Well, I was about to find out, because I turned around to return to my room, feeling exhausted from thinking and thinking and fighting... and thinking, when there at the door by the stairway, I saw Kaname walk in.

Author's Notes: Yaaaaay! I luff Dr.Pepper! Weeeell... another chappie down! It was reeeally confusing to type and organize (especially with the time of day and the job of escorting the classes around )- I hope it's good. Please review. Gently, please. ::whimper:: Oh, and if you caught something incorrect with the way I had the time of day and whatnot please tell me and I'll try to fix it.

ShikixIchijo was sorta a bonus thing because I don't really think it held an important part o the plot. What else... Oh yeah!! How'dya like Nezu-kun! I like his weird personality. I'm still kinda switching around with whiney or cool and collected, but the 'big brother' complex thing is staying. I'm not one for the incest thing, but when I read the part in VK with Ichiru and Zero for the first time, VK went right with Ouran High School Host Club's incest-like thing. Those two are ok to have light incest, 'cause it's cute. Speaking of... I might bring Ichiru in to be jealous about his brother as well. (Also, because I love Ichiru. Kawaiiii!)

Anyways, Kaname came in! What will Zero do? Obey Nezumi to avoid hurting himself and maybe Kaname? Or ignore it?! And what about Kaname? Does he really love Zero or what?! And what the hell's going on with his feelings for his crazy brother? Does Kaname know what Nezumi's doing to poor Zero? Stay tuned and find out:DDDDDDDDDDD ::more extra smiles::

ALSO... Thank you Zaiaku Dyuu, wierdchick, AoiYume-sama, caijun-beauty, Finland's Faerie, Good Evening, CrypticSweeet, and Regal Moon for the reviews ::sob::


	5. Chapter 5 Was It Something I Said?

**What Am I Doing?**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: You should know... ;

Noties: Hello! I'm typing at three in the morning just for you lovely people! I thank you all greatly for your encouraging reviews and helpful answers to my whiney pleas! Oh, and I know a few of you probably want more hard-core yaoi... in good time, my pets... Heehee, I think I'll tease you all some more. ::innocently evil with blood-shot eyes listening to The Used+

Let's get started! 3

Chapter 5- Was It Something I Said?

Kaname+

I don't know what was going on around here lately. Right after I became smitten with Zero- which was odd enough alone, my brother (who I assumed to be dead) pops up and attends school with me. He is very much alive and his age is exactly where it should be, and I... am not as excited as I probably should be. I mean, I never really knew him for long enough to have a bond with him, but I am glad I have him back.

We are prestigious and everyone knows, but back then, people were stupid- especially certain hunters. We'd done nothing wrong, however a much younger brother and myself were attacked quite viciously by some vampire hunters. I was aware enough to protect myself... and I neglected to help him as well... and all I could remember was going to save him from the projectile flying at him in what seemed like slow motion. After that, I woke up from an unconciousness that I can't recall falling into and he was gone. Anyone would assume his death, right?

Nezumi had faded to the back of my mind by now; suddenly, he was back... but just the same, my mind won't fully be ecstatic about a stranger and he seemed a little hurt by my aloofness, while he is bright-eyed and bushy-tailed... I should be worried and pensive, I guess...

Of course, nothing a little Zero couldn't fix!

Imagine my positive surprise when I opened the door to the Day Class Dorms to see a certain silver-eyed beauty gawking back at me. I had come to see him and look, there he is, already! The very sight of him made me feel like I had no worries- no memories to sift through, trying to see if I could remember **something** about my long-lost brother.

"Zero, I was just coming to see you..."

He blinked a few times while I came nearer and seemed dazed as if he wasn't sure I was there. I stopped in front of him, taking notice of his ruffled hair and clothes and his fast, thumping heartbeat (I hope it's racing for me) ...and I could hear the sound of his sweet, sweet blood rushing through him... and the soft breathing drifting through his slightly parted, flushed lips... um... ////

"What are you doing down here, Zero?"

"...K-Kana-- ahm, Kuran...san. I could ask you the same."

I rose an eyebrow at his sudden awkwardness. He shifted uncomfortably and his arms rose to cross over his chest in a closed posture- it wasn't normal. Not like the cute awkwardness from earlier. And what was with that 'Kuran-san?'

"What's wrong...?" I questioned softly, gently cupping his face in one of my hands. How I longed to touch him again... but he quickly winced and backed away a little. It was enough to make me recoil as well, in shock. Was he mad at me? He didn't seem angry, really. More like sad...

"Kuran, d...don't touch me, please... Not until I know...until..."

I watched my Zero blush and turn his head away dejectedly, floundering with his words then trail off. Not know until what? ...Was he unsure about his orientation, now? Ah, that must be it. Zero wasn't the type to be so anxious about something stupid, and sexual orientation was very important, so that **must** be it. What else would stop him? Actually, I could think of another reason, but wouldn't he be more rude if it was about my vampirism? Anyway, he probably would have blown my face off already if he was dead-set on not having me be in love with him.

"Zero. Allow me to help," I stopped to let him bring his clear eyes back up to me and finished, "How does it feel?"

His eyebrows knitted together and he murmurred, "Help me what? How does what fe--"

"This."

I cut him off with that... oh, and a crushing kiss to the lips, too. He moaned loudly into my mouth and tried pushing me off, but I just wrapped my arms around his thin waist and held him against me. Satisfyingly quick, he gave up and I felt his arms slide up my back; his head tilting to the side to better fit our lips together. I smirked and opened one of my eyes a bit to see his face. His eyes were closed, but I could tell by the way he looked that he was already under the spell of lust. Good.

My turn to enjoy this. I seperated my lips and probed at Zero's with my tongue to open as well. With a quiet whine, he let me in and I could finally, **finally** taste the full flavor of Zero's heavenly mouth. His tongue sort of strayed away from where mine would venture, but I eventually got him to play with me. He explored my mouth as well, hesitantly, and I didn't want to put him off as he got used to this, but I lightly bit down on it, careful not to pierce it. He whimpered again and I chuckled when he pulled away.

"Now, now, Zero-kun... don't fret. I won't bite you... yet."

I loved the expression on his face when I leaned back into him, nibbling on his lip, savoring the sound he made when I untucked his shirt, slipping my hands up his toned yet very slightly curved core. I took in each small bend to his chest, stomach, and back while still kissing his face and neck. Though the best sound I heard so far was the squeak he peeped out when he felt my hand squirm down into the back of his pants to feel that butt I've stared at for quite some time now. He whispered, "Kaname... not in the lobby..."

"Why? Who cares if someone sees? Let them know..." I said before sucking on his neck roughly almost becoming licentious at the feeling of his blood flowing closer the the surface against me lips. I licked over the now reddened area, happily leaving my mark on him.

He groaned deeply again and I felt him edge closer, trying to grind on something. Christ, he's so sexy. Fine, for what I want, I'll have to take him to a room... or at least that coffee table over there...

"I wonder if Nezumi will care if he knew I was into guys...?" I mumbled absently, removing my hands from Zero's pants but guiding him elsewhere. However, his body went stiff and it was like he was frozen in place. I stopped and looked at him. His eyes were huge and he was staring at the floor like it was disappearing from under him.

"Zero?" I called to him, but he took no notice, it seemed. I went to touch his arm and as soon as I did it was like he burst back to life and stumbled away from me... like I was a monster. He bit his lower lip and said spastically, "Kana---K-Kuran! Um, I said don't- don't do that!"

"Zero, what's wrong?" I begged. Why was he acting like this? What did I do? I couldn't live with myself if I had done something to scare him so badly. He shook his head and glanced around as if checking to see if someone was here. ...Was he afraid of being found out...? I didn't understand- he knew I would've noticed a human before they were even able to hear the noises he was making. He couldn't have gotten so worked up about that.

It must've been something I did or said and I was already upset about rubbing him the wrong way making him act in such a wild manner.

"Zero, please..." I stepped to him again and he scrambled to tuck his shirt back into his slacks while he slid away from me a few inches. This was hurting me...

"Look, Kuran... I, uh, we can't do this... ever again, okay?"

He slowed his re-adjusting to glance at me sideways, looking embarrassed.

"What? That's ridiculous. Zero, I need you, and I've come to accept this random attatchment to you completely. Why can't you?"

He brushed off his shirt and said, "You need me? This whole thing started a few days ago! How can you say that?" He paused then his face donned that wonderous anger and he said more animated, "And now that I think about it, all you've done is sexual! You haven't even tried talking to me! When I told myself that I love you, I imagined a real relationship, not a fucking sex-spree!"

My mouth dropped at his words. Sex? The only reason that happened everytime is because he **was** a sex god- I can't approach him without getting a hard-on. I really did come here this time to talk to him like I had wanted. I wished to ask him to clarify our relationship, so that I could let myself playfully tease him in public and flirt without him getting creeped out if it wasn't like I believed it was.

But what was all of this? He was fine until a mintue ago, like he was with me in this feeling. ...What if... he was indecisive and the decision had just been made? If this was his rejection?

"Zero... no... I'm serious. I'm sure of it, I love you..." I pleaded again.

Author's Notes: Sorry I only did one viewpoint section, but it's four-fifty and I have to go to school in about one hour, but on the bright side, I'm giving you another cliffie to mull over during the weekend! YAY! Heheheh. See, I can't update until Monday (I think) because I have no home internet. If you forgot, I have to type it at home, Floppy it, and take it to school.

Please keep feeding me your freakin' awesome reviews! Who knows what will happen if you stop reviewing?!

Oh yeah- ::clears throat::- Noooo! Zero, don't do this to Kaname! It might not affect you as much, but Kaname's fallen for you and you're withdrawing before he can even feel your unbridled love! HE'S BEGGING! What will happen? Zero seems to be seeing the wrong-reasons-only about Kaname's physical lovin'! Uh-oh!! Tune in next week, my pets:DDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	6. Chapter 6 Beans, Spilt Tensions, High1

**What Am I Doing?**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Refer to Cappie One!

Author's Notes: Heeeeellooooooo::Headmaster Cross Happy Face:D

Well, here's an update! Heehee... one of you said Nezumi was a little weirdo XD Yes, he is! Either you love him, you hate him, you love to hate him, or you hate to love him! Let's see how he is in this installment, which will be easier to read because I have time! X3 ::excited about how my muse will type up this chappie:D

Oh yeah, and I just realized I left out very, VERY important aspect of Zero- the vampirism creeping up on him. I've decided to leave that out, but it's making me sad that I was stupid enough to leave that out, soooo I think I'll do another fanficcy with that being the main thingy. Sorry! ;-;

Chapter 6- Beans, Spilt; Tensions, High -Part 1

Zero+

"Zero..."

The look on his face was pure agony, I thought. Like he was going through the worst pain. I wanted nothing more than to go kiss him and make it all better, but I had to resist. I ended up believing Kaname, now, about how he loved me, but I couldn't... Nezumi's psycho ass made it more than clear he would do something about my attraction if I expressed it.

Now, is making out, groping, and grinding in the lobby of the Day Class Dorm expressing attraction in any way...? Damn, I think so...

At first I was repelling him because of Nezumi, but when I got to thinking it seemed as if Kaname only wanted me for sex. I wanted to talk to him the next time I saw him, but as soon as he came in he was all over me. Hell, even the first time, he kissed me, not even saying, "Zero, I love you.", but a kiss on the lips. Sure, it was romantic, but the second confrontation was him giving me head, so I'm feeling sort of used now...

"Kuran, don't"

His hands were on my hips now, but I refused to look him in the eye. I would not fall for his charm, I would not--

He leaned down and took my mouth with his again, but this time I was ready to kick his ass. I was pissed by now, with my realization of his using me. However, he pulled away rather slowly. Smirking and his hands still on my hips, he looked up to the stairway and I followed his gaze to see Nezumi in the middle of it tugging Yuki along by the hand. He was whining, "Miss Disiplinary Committee, I'm lost and this place doesn't seem like the Moon Dorms..."

Kaname and I didn't move from our very close position when Yuki's eyes locked on us. Kaname was probably trying to make a point of him not caring who found out (which made me wonder about my previous suspision), but I was wanting to just die right here. Of all people, it had to be Yuki. I mean, yeah, it could've been someone I didn't know, but she would be the only one brave enough to ask a million questions to me which, to me, was much worse than having one person tell everyone in school. And it was Nezumi who brought her down! That bastard...

I opened my mouth to yell at Nezumi, but Kaname stepped away from me and called, "Nezumi, you're lost already?"

Immediately, the brat let go of a stricken Yuki and bounded down the stairs, his happy little green eyes never leaving Kaname. It was like a twisted recollection of my brother Ichiru...

"Oh, Kaname-sama! I thought I sensed you! Yes, I'm lost..."

I glared flaming chainsaws at him as he glomped his brother and cuddled into his chest, cooing like a baby; letting Kaname purr back and stroke his head like a good big brother. Alright, I don't care if Kaname was using me, Nezumi can't hug him like that! He's doing it on purpose. If Yuki wasn't watching me in utter disbelief and if Kaname knew about how catty his brother was towards me, I would snatch that brat up and chuck him through the window.

I growled lowly and crossed my arms across my chest earning a confused glance from Kaname and, while he was looking at me, an equally hard glare from Nezumi. Oh, but his glare had a nasty grin with it. See?! He did ALL of this on purpose. He meant to show Yuki Kaname kissing me, and he's molesting Kaname in front of me to make me mad.

As soon as Kaname returned his attention to Nezumi the shadows over his face receded and he chirpped fakely, "Kaname-sama, what were you doing to Kiryu-san?" His face full of false innocence, he was most likely expecting a lie from his big brother who would be trying to hide the fact that he was kissing another boy. Oh ho, but how Kaname's answer brought a big, smug grin to my face...

"I was kissing him, Nezumi."

Heh, I loved how the color drained from Nezumi's face and his jaw dropped open. Not the answer he was expecting, huh? Now he was probably reading Kaname's mind, finding thoughts of me and now he's angry...

"B-But Kaname-sama, does that mean you're gay?"

Kaname didn't seem fazed by Nezumi's slight air of scorn in his question and he glanced to the ceiling as if thinking before saying, "Hm. I guess, but maybe bisexual. It doesn't really matter what gender they are. If I love them, I love them..." He let go of Nezumi, who was dumbfounded while Kaname came towards me again and wrapped his arms around my waist. He finished, "But Zero, here, I recognize as a man and want him only the way he is." I let him kiss my lips and liked the way they felt against mine... especially in the presence of Nezumi and Yuki. Wow, I'm perverted. Oh, well.

Aside from that, the thing about Kaname using me seemed a little less likely now, because someone who was after sex only wouldn't do this sort of thing. They'd be like, "See ya!" the moment they either got found out or the second they got their dick in their victim's respective area. ((XD)) The latter hadn't happened yet and trust me, I was willing to wait... impatiently, maybe, but waiting. My feelings for Kaname hadn't faded at all. In fact, they've gotten stronger. Sure, I was a little ticked at the fact that he was only in it for the sex, but I still loved him. Yes, I've decided... but that doesn't mean Nezumi would stop his madness.

"Brother! I don't like this man!"

Kaname, Yuki, and myself all looked to Nezumi in shock and Kaname murmurred, "Nezumi...?"

"He is a Kiryu! A hunter! Why would a hunter want you? He... He must be lying to you! Please, I don't want you to get killed. Have you forgotten who it was that nearly killed us both? Hunters, Kaname, vampire hunters!"

A tear. A tear fell from his now shimmering green spheres and ran down his cheeks. Even I couldn't tell if they were genuine. I could understand if they were though. I could understand whether they were from the fact that his brother was 'neglecting' him in favor of me, or if memories of his near death were coming back, so I frowned and mumbled, "Nezumi-kun..."

"Shut up! Don't say my name like that! Like you pity me!"

His true self was coming through as he scrubbed at his face and sniffled. Now I felt bad, like I really was taking his brother from him. But he thought I would hurt him. I am a hunter, but Kaname... he's not like Shizuka Hio... I am now beginning to see that not all vampires are like her. Kaname is kind, but strong, yet gentle when need be. He was not a monster. I could tell by the way his hands ran up and down my back while Nezumi regained his composure.

But I felt almost retarded. He was kind of right- I used to **HATE **Kaname Kuran. Vampires ruined my life; why would I love one? A pureblood, no less... And come to think of it, I still can't stand the thought of the other monsters slinking around the campus, drinking blood from each other. Blood tablets? Tch, right, like that's all they use. I understand that Kaname probably sucks the blood of the lesser vampires as well, but no matter how hard I try I can't seem to care much anymore. Not to sound corny, but that goes to show that you can't really judge someone until you've interacted with them personally. Heh, and let me tell you, I've gotten personal with Kaname. In summary, I've resigned my hatred for Kaname Kuran, at least. The others can still go fuck themselves.

"Nezumi, I see what you're saying, but I'm not going to leave Zero just because you can't move forward in life. What happened has long since ended. It was an accident anyways. I love Zero..."

"Kaname... you don't see what I'm saying at all..."

I sighed. I understood, though. While it's kind of sick, Nezumi was indeed in love with his brother. And yes, I mean IN LOVE not love. He wants Kaname like I do. Up close and personal. Aw, now I feel for Nezumi, and he knew it, because he cast an evil glare my way when I realized he was incestual. He most likely thinks that I believe that's gross, but really, the only reason I cared was because it was Kaname he wanted.

And even if Kaname only wants sex, Kaname is **mine**.

Author's Note: OhmyGOD! I've hit a writer's kidney stone! I don't know what should happen next! All I've got to work on, in my mind, is that Zero still thinks Kaname only wants his body, that Kaname is kinda oblivious to the fact that Nezumi wants him, hmmm what else... oh! Zero is kinda jealous about Nezumi... Nezumi is trying to sabatoge Zero already because of what Kaname just did, Yuki knows now... Wait... I do know what I could have happen at least, but I can't figure out how to get out of this little standstill they've got going on right now! I know you guys said you can't help, but I beseech yooouu I mean, I'm sure I could figure it out eventually, but it'll go ALOT faster and maybe you'll feel special because you got your idea put it! TT-TT ::sob::

Oh yeah, and since I'm in the mood for oneshots, I'm also taking requests for oneshot ideas. Couples or ideas, whatever you gots. I know of GodChild (::squee::), Vampire Knight (duh), I could absolutely do a Kingdom Hearts one,Invisible Boy, After School Nightmare (but it'll be crappy because I'm not sure how to do a fanfiction with Mashiro's body), um... I've read all of Love Hina, I have 1-5 of Pita-Ten... I have 1-2 of Millenium Snow, 1-3 of Ultra Maniac... That's all even though I'm sure none of you care! --; Sorry for ranting on- I'll work on the writer's kidney stone::chisels::


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**What Am I Doing?**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Refer to Cappie One!

Author's Notes: Yo, I'm updating! You're lucky I dun have no homework! XD

Ah, yes, and if you've read my other shorter story for VK called _The End_ before January 11, 2008, then I've revised it. The biggest change is the last part, but there's a few small changes in the first chappie!

Well, let's get started... Enjoy part two of chappie six!

Chapter 6- Beans, Spilt; Tensions, High -Part 2

Kaname+

They probably didn't know it, but I felt it. I felt the tension in the air. I also knew that Nezumi kept glaring at Zero, and the reverse was also apparent. To them, it probably wasn't as quiet in the lobby as it was to Yuki and I. To them, it most likely sounded like a pair of shoes in a dryer during a typhoon. Very loud from the electricity crackling between them. Ah, well, who's ever heard of the brother and the boyfriend getting along?

Then again, why was Nezumi so pissed? Was is merely because Zero "made me gay"? Because he didn't- I found out I perferred boys long ago. Then, when I saw him at his younger, angry age, I couldn't wait for him to grow and catch up to me so I could feel a bit more moral about this strong attraction for him I developed back then. ...Nezumi wouldn't be jealous. I mean, what was there to be jealous of? I could understand if he was upset that Zero was "taking his brother's love away from him", but that didn't make since. I didn't love Nezumi- I just reunited with him after years and years.

I sorta figured they wouldn't kill each other in front of me, as I turned to look at Yuki who was on her knees up on the stairway. Hm... oh, yeah, she had liked me. Oh, well.

"Yuki. Come here."

She stared at us all a few more seconds before shaking her head violently. Refusal? I don't get that too often from her. She was such a pushover...

"No! Kaname! Why didn't you tell me you were gay?! You knew I was in love with you!"

Hmph. Jeez, not only is she a pushover, she was a drama queen.

"I don't recall you ever telling me that you loved me..."

"So what? You knew!"

"...Even so, I love Zero, so that's that, right?"

Suddenly, she stood and bolted down the stairs and out the door, causing even Nezumi and Zero to look after quizzically. Looks like Yuki got the message. Glad we got that settled.

I then turned to look over my shoulder at the two younger boys.

"Well... Yuki's fine with us, Zero. ...But Nezumi... what's with you? I want you to tell me, now."

Nezumi's angry glare melted to an upset pout when he looked to me. I moved to stand beside Zero, again. It was hard for me not to be close to him, though. However, when I leaned down to nuzzle his face, he happily responded with his own nudge of the face. It gave me goosebumps to have him do that so eagerly and I barely heard Nezumi snarl, "Kiryu!" But I did hear him and I snapped my head away from Zero and barked back, "Nezumi! Don't talk to Zero like that! You will call him Kiryu-**san**. Is that clear?"

Immediately, he shrank back and whimpered, "Yes, I-I'm sorry..."

We watched each other's face for a few seconds. Mine being fierce and commanding while Nezumi's was passive and obeying. His green eyes lost their defiant spark under his shock of dark brown hair when he tilted his head down submissively. I glanced over to Zero who was watching us in interest. Maybe humans weren't so passive. They do seem to retaliate more often when arguing amonst each other. Sort of like Yuki a few minutes ago. But we purebloods, we have to know who to listen to and who to command. My little brother was definitely below me and he knew it.

"Nezumi, go back to bed. I will talk to you tomorrow..."

He jerked his head back up quickly and opened his mouth to say something, but when he caught my raised do-you-really-want-to-try-and-argue eyebrow, he closed his mouth, gulped, and nodded. With that, he turned slowly and sulked out of the door without another word.

I broke through my front and smiled brightly down at Zero, who smiled softly back. I said, "Kids."

He laughed quietly and so did I, but then I remembered that I wanted to talk to him. I should've just done that in the first place and maybe Yuki wouldn't have had to find out that way. I stepped away from him about a foot.

"I want to talk--" "I want to talk--"

I stopped and blinked. He had said the same thing at the same time. Both of our faces lit up and he laughed, "Um, let's go to my room.We'll talk there."

I had agreed and as he led me up the stairs to his dorm, I wondered if he had the same idea I had for after the conversation...

Zero+

"So... you don't only want me for my body?"

"No! Well, it's very sexy, but I love your mind, too. The way you think is so exciting and it's interesting to try and understand."

We had been talking for a while, but my silver eyes narrowed once more as if I could look into his crimson ones and see if he was telling the truth. But the way he said it... he meant it. So, maybe, our relationship was working after all... even if a crazy sixteen year old was after me. We'll get to that eventually, and work it out.

"So... I've been wondering... what made you wave to me the other night?"

I felt my cheeks flush and I recalled that night. I couldn't help myself. I had told myself not to be a fool, but I did it anyways.

I looked to the floor from my seat on my bed and laced my fingers together murmurring, "Um... I didn't want you to think I was really mad about you coming onto me... I... I love you, too, you know..."

"..."

I squeezed my eyes shut and I cursed myself for being such a dork internally. I wondered if Kaname would think I was a doofus, now... But, suddenly, I felt his hands cup my jaw and he pulled me foward into a kiss. He growled huskily into my mouth, "You're so fucking cute..."

Ah, finally... maybe this was the moment I've been waiting for. I know I had said I was cross about him only wanting sex, but I want to feel him inside of me. I want him to complete me...

I slipped my tongue between his lips without resistance and I felt his core vibrate with a deep laugh when I put my arms around him, trying to pull him down ontop of me. Hey, if you want it, go get it. I pulled on him harder, because he wasn't coming down. He leaned down a bit, but his hands were on the bed on either side of me, keeping him up despite my frantic tugging. He leaned his head back, seperating us; making me whine. He smiled and said sarcastically, "Zero, what ever are you doing? What do you want...?"

Ugh... they always want the uke to admit it... Well, I'll make it sound good-

"You," I hissed roughly in his ear, "I want you to fuck me..."

Then, I felt his weight increase on me and he pushed me down onto the bed, hard, and got up on, too. His knees straddling my waist he grinned and said, "With pleasure."

I smirked back and lay still while he began to undo my shirt. To occupy us both (because I know he was aching to do _something_ with himself to keep from skipping foreplay), he bent his head to kiss down my chest, pinching my skin wherever he felt needed a prick from his fangs. I whimpered everytime he did and he would slowly lick over the small area of broken skin, soothing the sting. I didn't really care at the moment, but he did not draw blood...

I heard the clinking of my belt being undone skillfully, and he paused to kiss gently at my pelvis. I moaned in protest and I felt my muscles twitch in anticipation. I lifted my hips to let him slide my pants and boxers down after unbuckling my belt.

This was so nerve-racking... he stopped to observe me and he must've seen the heated, yet distressed look on my face and he crawled up closer. He leaned down and gently kissed me saying quietly, "Are you all right? I will stop if you are having second thoughts..."

"N-No... go ahead... I'm just... a bit nervous this time..."

A slight, understanding smile came to his lips before he kissed me again and I was going to kiss back, but a gasp sucked the air from him when I felt his fingers brush over my length. I closed my eyes again as he continued touching me and he whispered, "I'll be gentle..."

A knock at the door.

I gasped again, but this time it was from surprise... and a little bit of fear. So many things could be called out from this situation! Kaname was messing around with a human. ((I know he's really a vampire, but I've already covered that in one of my Author's Notes)) This is guy on guy! Or it could be Nezumi, again. OR maybe it's Yuki... What if it's another vampire looking for their all precious Kaname Kuran?! SO MANY BAD THINGS!! ;

I was obviously freaked out and Kaname shushed me gently and said lowly, "Just keep quiet... Whoever it is will leave..."

"But, Kaname, the door's not locked..." I whispered back, flustered.

"Oh, no..."

Oops... Oh, no is right...

"Zero? Brother are you in there?" A soft, but sure, young man's voice sounded.

Ichiru!?!?! Ack! What the fuck?!

Both of us looked at the door as the handle turned and the door crept open slowly. Kaname and I remained where we were on the bed, caught like deer in headlights. Or more like two lovers caught in the eyes of a pair of widened identical silver eyes of my twin brother Ichiru.

Author's Notes: W0ot! Well, how was it!? Good? GOOD?! Yeah, I know I interrupted them with Ichiru! X3 I always do that! I was almost inclined to just let them have sex, but where's the fun in that for me? I hope you got irritated and said, "Well, I'd better keep reading to get to the penetration of Zero!" Heehee, sorry, but seriously, it's all part of the plot.

Yes, Zero, what the fuck indeed! XD Why is Ichiru there, now? Why are all of the brothers popping up out of nowhere?! For a plot twist, that's why! How will Ichiru respond? How will the two lovers caught in the act respond to Ichiru's response?

I don't know either! My stories write themselves!

Oh and before I go, I've accepted the concept for a RikuxSora KH fanficcy, but it might take a little bit for me to get an idea. Help is welcome. And review pweeeeeeeeeeeeeease::pouty face::

Bye-bye for nooooow

Anata ga ichiban!!! ;3


	8. Chapter 7 Like This

**What Am I Doing?**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Refer to Cappie One!

Author's Notes: Welcome back! Dis is chappie 7! Thank you for your reviews. Honestly, I can't wait to get to school and check the reviews X3 Of course after I read them I just wanna follow my Lord Snark around all day which has nothing to do with school 3 ::sigh::

Oh, yeah. I kinda don't feel like typing right now, so maybe I'll slap another oneshot up or something. Probably not... ; ; So if this chapter sucks or is kinda short, I'm sorry.

Enjoy, though!! ;

Chapter 7- Like This

Zero 

This was such a cliched moment that I just couldn't believe it was really happening. I mean, since when do people still get walked in on during sex- caught by their adorable little brother? Almost never, I thought. Damn, I should have locked that God forsaken door. It was getting good and everything...

When my brother, Ichiru, locked eyes with the still form that was Kaname and I- me, half-naked and Kaname, on top of me, his hands where they usually... weren't- I gave a nervous, awkward laugh and said, "U-Um... Ichiru... Long time, no see..."

"Z-Zero... what are you...?"

I made a move to get up from under Kaname and most likely pull my pants up, but I couldn't move- Kaname was still on me. I quickly shot an angry look to him and blushing madly I hissed, "Kaname! Get off, would you?! In case your having a brain fart, that's my twin brother...!"

However, Kaname's face took on an annoyed look and he 'tch'-ed after examining Ichiru. Finally, after what seemed like disturbing hours of being in a sexual pose for by little brother, Kaname sat up. I scrambled to yank up my slacks and when I managed to do that (looking ridiculous while doing so) I carefully glanced back to Ichiru. He had his hand over his mouth and was watching. He was watching his big brother be a moron, who he just saw getting frisky with a pureblood vampire.

"Ichiru, I--"

"Um, Zero, I'm gonna... I'm gonna go down and sit in the lobby for a little while."

And he turned on his heel and sped off before he heard me shout, "Ichiru, wait!"

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! How come everytime something good starts happening, something worse comes along and just screws it up? And most of the time it's my fault- if I had locked the door, Ichiru wouldn't have been able to walk in and I would've been made Kaname's. But, no, and as a bonus, my little brother now thinks I'm a whore. I'd rather be a whore without him knowing, thanks.

I groaned and flopped back on the bed, covering my face with a pillow. Maybe I'll smother myself and just die...

"Zero..."

"What?" I grumbled, muffled.

"This isn't going to be easy, it seems."

"You are absolutely right..."

We sat quietly for a minute, and my smothering technique wasn't working, so I removed the pillow and looked over at Kaname who was leaning up against the headboard watching me quietly, yet speculatively. I held his deep red gaze while I asked, "Kaname, why is my brother here? You're the president of the Night Class, so you would know right?"

He shrugged and said, "No, not really, I manage- as you said- the Night Class. Ichiru-kun is not a vampire, is he?"

I let my head rest once more as I sighed.

"No... but still... why is he here, then? For Day Class enrollment? Didn't he specifically _not_ want to attend here?"

I seem to be asking why alot lately...

I recieved a goodnight kiss from Kaname as he left to go to bed. Yeah, I would have to get up and go to class in a couple of hours. I was supposed to be tired from having sex today, not from getting beat up by a brat and having to worry about my brother. I had to talk to him, so I got up a few mintues after Kaname left to go downstairs. Gotta explain to my brother why a vampire hunter such as myself was about to get it from a Kuran.

Ichiru 

I plopped down into a velvet cushy armchair and let myself melt into it. Good God, I never thought I'd see that sight in my life. My brother pinned under a vampire in that fashion...

I always imagined it to be me pinning him down, making him moan in ecstasy...

Oh, didn't you know? I want my brother to be my lover. My uke.

But here I come to claim him- when I get past the fact that he's older than me- only to see him getting it on with a fucking vampire. A pureblood! Kaname Kuran! I thought he was the one who was supposed to destroy the vampires while I aided them. I had joined a pureblood while he went on to join Cross Academy, still on call to hunt vampires. I suppose we both ended up opposites again while I left my pureblood and he ended up being one's bitch.

Am I pissed? YES!

"Zero... I don't want to have to force you..."

I would not leave here without him. I hate vampires now. They used me and now I have another reason- they nail my brother when that's my job. I told myself if he fell in love with someone else at the school, I would kidnap him and now that's looking like an option above the other method of just wooing him away.

I was thinking about which way I would take him with me, when I heard steps descending from the stairway. Maybe it was Zero... I looked up and it was the stupid Kuran leech who was about to fuck my uke. I tried to hold my tongue while he nodded to me on his way to the last step, but that gesture was pure sarcasism!

"Kuran!"

"Hm... Yes, Kiryu-kun?"

"What were you doing with my brother?!"

A slight smile came to his lips and he seemed glad I asked.

"He is my lover. We were trying to move to more... intimate terms, but his dear brother came in... It's all right though. We'll try another time."

My face reddened from his... audacity! He mustn't know I want my brother; that's the only reason he would be that way. I mean, I'm sure a pureblood wouldn't be so ignorant and rude. So I'll let him know...

"Kuran..._san. _You do know I'm here to claim my brother as my lover right?"

His face fell. The pleasant expression disappeared and he looked at me like I was daft.

"What?"

"Yes, that's the only reason I'm here. No offense, but I hate this school and you vampires. I want to take my brother with me. Surely, you don't love him like that. I take it you just got too carried away because his body is so desirable."

At first he stood silent and I thought he was ignoring me, but then he let out a slight laugh and said, "No, no, no. I can't let you do that. Zero is mine. I love him and he loves me. I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else..."

"But--"

"I _said_... find someone else. Do not test me with such a silly matter. My patience will only stretch so thin. Zero is mine and he knows this... also I'm very... possessive, so know that I've warned you. Enjoy your visit to Cross Academy and since you know of the vampires here... watch your step. Good day, Kiryu-kun."

I sat in an outraged silence while Kaname left. No... just.. no. I'm not going to let him have Zero just because he _says_ Zero loves him. For all I know, he could've been raping him and Zero was afraid to tell me when I was in there. I'll destroy Kaname if he ever did anything like that to my brother. I must go ask... I stood up and made for the stairs to go to Zero, but about halfway up, I saw him rushing down at me.

"Ichiru! I have to talk to you!"

I smiled widely for him and said, "I have to talk to you, too."

"Really? Well, you go first."

My smile could only stretch farther at the confused look on his soft features. Heh, and I thought he looked so strong back when we were little- he looks younger than I, now.

"Zero, I love you."

Zero ((XD))

??? I blinked at my fleshy reflection and said slowly, "You love me? ...Well, I love you, too, I guess."

He's my brother; he's supposed to love me, right? Why was he saying that? Is there a follow-up message? Well all he did was embrace me and bury his face in my neck and trill, "You do?! Oh, Zero, I'm so glad! I thought I was going to have to kidnap you!"

"Kidnap me?"

"Yes."

I laughed dryly and went to put my arms around him as well. Hm, this wasn't the reunion I had imagined earlier in my life. I thought it would be more... bloody.

What was that on my neck... was he... was he kissing me?

I drew him back at arms-length (careful not to shove him down the stairs) and he was still smiling, but I'm sure he was kissing my neck... I confirmed it when he dove at me again, kissing my mouth. I 'mmph!'-ed and we toppled back on the stairs- the odd angles hurting my fall considerably and I moaned into Ichiru, which seemed to encourage him.

I put my palms flat against his chest, trying to shove him off... but when did he get so strong? He was like a rock ontop of me. I tried turning my head, but when I did, he just began kissing down my neck and collarbone. The buttons already open becuase I had never fixed them when Kaname undid them. I gasped, "Ichiru...! What are you doing?"

"_Shh_... It's all right..."

All right? This is most definitely **not** all right!! But I couldn't move!

This was my twin brother kissing me like this!

This was my twin brother caressing my skin like this.

This was my twin brother putting his hands down my pants and touching me like this...

"Ah... Ichiru... Don't..."

But he did. He incapcitated me with his actions and I let him touch me and kiss me. My body betrayed me, but my mind was choking me for letting him do this. And it was over quickly, because he wouldn't try anything more on the steps of the Day Class Dorms. I felt the tears run down my face while Ichiru bid me farewell and told my deaf ears that he'd take me away from here. What did I just do? What am I doing? I could've stopped him... I could've stopped him... But I didn't and now there are two little brothers running around being in love with their elder brothers.

Ichiru's smile was one of joy from having his older twin brother like this...

Author's Notes! Oh no!!! Ichiru!! What are you doing to poor Zero!? And Zero! I am ashamed! I thought you could better control yourself in situations like that!

::reads the first chappie where he goes all tsundere again...:: Hm... Nevermind.

Well, it seems Zero can't control his body when someone gets ahold of him in an erotic manner! And Ichiru misreads Zero's moaning, so what'll happen next? What'll Kaname do if he finds out Zero let Ichiru do that? Will Nezumi confront Zero because of what almost happened in Zero's room? Zero's already stressed out enough, so what'll he do about everyone!?

Thanks for reading and I'll get to work on the KH one eventually! I haven't forgoten. I might just do a 'high school fic' like everyone else, but what can I say? I'm an unoriginal writer. ::sob::

Bai-bai:3


	9. Chapter 8 Don't Lie, Don't Leave

**What Am I Doing?**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Refer to Cappie One!

Author's Notes: 'Ello, 'ello! This is the next chappie! And before I start, I just wanna thank wierdchick, whoever's the one who 'loves their brackets' (I can't remember your pen name DX Sorry...), and Sorryll for the reviews!! X3 Thanks to the others, too! Sorry if you've kept R&Ring and I didn't remember... I have a terrible memory- in fact, I have to reread the last chappie I typed before I do the next so I know what's going on!! XDDDDD

Ah, and sorry this update took so long to post. I'm busy with exams and blah, blah, blah... you know how it goes... -- ---is failing Geometry...

OH WELL! Enjoy!

Chapter 8- Don't Lie, Don't Leave

Kaname (a few days later)

Ichiru Kiryu... he may have a cute face like my Zero, but he's a psycho. I don't mind if he's sexually attracted to his brother, but who in their right mind would come and attempt to take his object of affection right after seeing what he saw? I know he saw the way I was on top of Zero; groping him like that. He knows I'm with Zero, now, anyways, even if he can't infer from that image.

I was still mad... or maybe jealous, about that when- speak of the devil- Ichiru strolled by me nonchalantly looking like he was on a mission. It was daytime and I was outside under some trees, not ready to sleep yet. Zero's younger brother was headed for the school building where the Day Class, and Zero, were. Was he after Zero again? I quickly stepped out from the shade and grabbed his arm, waking him from his determined state. He whined as I tugged him back under the trees and shot a look my way when he saw it was me.

"What do you want, vampire?"

"Hm. Zero used to say the same thing..."

"Tch," he snatched his arm back and crossed them both over his chest before lowly continuing, "Yeah, ok, what is it? I'm busy."

I mirrored his pose and said just as ticked, "Where are you going? You're not enrolled here and I don't think you have permission to go in there during class. Anyways, Zero can't leave."

He smirked- "So? I'm taking Zero with me. He won't have to worry about the rules here when I get him, anyways, so no suspension or punishment for 'skipping'. He can go to a school for hunters or at least a school where there aren't any stinking leeches."

My eyes widened. Not at the leeches insult, because I was way past used to that, but at the ignorance of this boy. Why, he was so ignorant that I laughed. I let out a single laugh that could easily be mistaken for a sarcastic, mocking giggle.

"Kiryu-kun, I've told you. Zero is mine--"

"We kissed on the stairs after you left, you know. Well, a bit more that just a peck, but..."

"...What?"

Zero 

The last few days have been terrible. Even now, in class, it sucked. Ever since Ichiru came and molested me on the stairs, I've been awkward around Kaname, which wasn't too often lately. He's been busy with the stuff only he could do as president of the Moon Dorms that he had missed all those times he was with me. He hasn't seemed to notice my change in character, but I know I'm being weird and it's bothering me. I should've just told Kaname what my brother did to me, and he would've gotten rid of Ichiru... But my feelings were getting in the way. Something told me that Kaname would murder my little brother if he knew.

But Ichiru... he won't go away on his own. He's been lingering around campus like the plague, casting me wistful glances and not really getting too close again, but he had came up to me once and said, "Soon, Zero. Just a little longer." Which I took like a bowling ball to the head.

Soon, what? Was he gonna hurt Kaname? Hurt _me_? Rape me?!? Soon, what!?

And Nezumi! Don't think he's let up either. Kaname still doesn't really know why Nezumi keeps snuggling up to him like that, but he lets him, and I'm watching, trying not to rip those little fangs out of Nezumi's face. Although, he hasn't really confronted me like he said he would, but I'm positive he knows what Kaname and I have been up to. Those passionate kisses here and there, holding hands, little things like that that most likely irk him. Oh, yeah, he knows, because I've made sure to make the kisses extra loud and the hand-holding extra tight around Nezumi. Spite is fun.

I'm wondering... is he planning something, though, with all the time he's idle?

"Whatever..." I mumbled to myself while trying to listen to the teacher, front and center. I ignored the feeling of Yuki's eyes drilling into the back of my head. She hadn't said a word to me after she found out and truth be told... I was glad. I seemed to be doing better without her socialization. We said a few things out of politness during escort for the Night Class, but that's about it.

I was about to take a nice nap when I heard the door open which was odd in the middle of class. I looked up calmly, though, but when I saw who it was the calmness blew up. The class broke into a chorus of murmurs as well, because Kaname stood in the doorway. The girls tittered and the boys whispered in awe, but I just sat up and watched him in surprise.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I need to speak with Kiryu-kun. Now."

I stood quickly. Something was wrong. His voice was deep with some kind of negative emotion and he wasn't even looking at the teacher as he spoke- he was... _glaring_ at me. The others probably only thought he was staring at me, but his eyes were oh-so-very-slightly narrowed in my direction and it stung to know I did something wrong...

I swiftly made my way down the steps and toward Kaname and as soon as I reached him and began to offer a worried smile, he gripped my arm and pulled me out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I grunted when he grabbed my shoulders and roughly pushed me against the wall.

"Kaname! What are you doing?! What's wrong?" I sort of shouted.

"Don't act like that- I hate liars. Just tell me why."

"Wha-- Why what?"

I honestly didn't know what he was going on about, but as soon as I saw my twin brother creeping down the hall smugly towards us, I knew exactly what happened.

"Kaname, I don't know what he told you, but he lied. It wasn't like that. He--"

"Zero... please. It's ok if you don't really love me, but don't lie to my face like that...Because if you're going to leave me, I at least want to think you've never lied during our short time together."

His grip on me loosened and his hands slid down my arms to hold my wrists and his anger turned to sadness while he looked into my eyes pleadingly. Ichiru finally came to a stop beside us and he jerked one hip to the side impatienly.

"Kuran, quit harrassing him. I'm ready to leave with him now."

My jaw slackened as I glanced to Ichiru. Leave with me? Where was I when this was decided? My head snapped back to Kaname when I felt his hands release me slowly and he mumbled, "...Okay. You can... you can go."

What was I doing- just standing there? I had to speak up or else I would get freakin' kidnapped by my own brother! 

"Woah! Wait, wait! What the hell's going on? Do I not have a say in this?? I don't get it and no one's even ran this past me..."

Kaname folded his arms over his chest and he still looked all irritated and whatnot.

"So you've been swept off your feet by your brother. What's there to get? I'm sorry if I got in the way of your little eloping thing going on."

My face twisted up into an utterly confused look. What the fuck? Really, though- how did I not know of all of this?

"Ichiru... what did you do?"

"I told him! "

"Told him what!?"

"...About us. When we had that moment on the stairs, I knew you wanted to be with me instead of him. I know you probably want more than what I gave you that time, but I'm not the type to do that on... stairs. I figured you could wait until I took you back to our own place."

I heard Kaname give a disgusted moan and he raised his hand to massage his sinuses. He began to edge away and he said, "I'm done. Have fun, you two."

"Kaname! Kaname, wait!" I called, but he just turned and walked away from me. The sight of his back to me... the sight of him leaving me. I felt my eyes well up with tears and Ichiru seemed to disappear while Kaname's back was the only thing I could see; his fading footsteps the only thing I could hear.

"Don't leave me alone..." I whispered.

He stopped walking, but he didn't turn. I could see his body quivering as I stepped closer. I took slow steps as if I could scare him away like a rabbit from the fox. As I walked I confessed.

"Ichiru is my brother; that's all. I am not in love with him, Kaname... Are you listening to me?"

I heard Ichiru make some sort of noise, but it was muffled like he was in another room.

"On the stairs... it's true what events took place, but there's no 'we'. I got sucked up into it. I'm sorry and I know I could've stopped him and I know I should've told you, but... I just didn't. There's no excuse."

I had reached him now, but refrained from touching him. I wanted a response to see what he would do. Whether or not he would take me back. If he would believe me.

After about two mintues, I saw Ichiru storm off somewhere and that was a positive- he was kinda pissing me off right now. The shit he starts, I swear...

"Kaname?" I softly said, reaching out to touch his back when he didn't move or speak. Before my fingertips even brushed against his clothes, turned and backed away at the same time saying icily; glaring straight through me into my soul, burning it with his current coldness,"I don't know, Zero."

"Oh, no... Kaname... don't."

I looked into his eyes, trying to find something to say it wasn't true. A spark of joy to ignite laughter while he said that he was just kidding. All I found was anger atop sorrow. I took another step towards him with outstretched fingers; I wanted to pull him back to me because he was drifting away. If I hold him close... he'll understand, right? Right?

But he walked away.

He left me alone.

On my knees, I cried.

Author's Notes::sob:: ZOMG! So sad!! I have a knack for the 'sad' factor, but it's so hard to type up without wanting to change it to be a happity thing! Next chappie will be up at the same time I post this, so quick, quick go read!!

Bai- bai and thanks for reading and reviewing, all!X3

Hm- I wonder what Nezu-kun is plotting...?


	10. Chapter 9 What I Am Doing

**What Am I Doing?**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Refer to Cappie One!

Warning: This chappie has what you've all been waiting for. You should figure out what the warning's for... Hope it's good. (KanamexZero lemon in case you're dumb) X3

Author's Notes: Well, thanks for pushing the little arrow thingy to read this one! XDDD And I hope you enjoy this chappie as well, because I'm sure you're dying to know what's gonna happen! Me, too! XDDDDDDDD

Oh, and I know that this chappie is called ' What I Am Doing' and not 'What Am I Doing?'

This is the last chappie so it's got the oppposite title of the story or somethin' dramatic like that, but wait until you read the ending A/N's to whine. XD

Enjoy!

Chapter 9- What I Am Doing

Kaname (a few days later)

He hadn't been attending class and people are concerned.

And I watch Yuki get trampled by the Day Class girls, because he isn't there.

He's locked himslef in his room, I know, and Ichiru is still lurking around, but I don't care.

My grades are falling and my work is piling up.

And I'm not paying attention in school, because I'm worried about him.

I'm feeling guilty and with good reason, while Nezumi rubs against me, but I wish he'd stop.

I miss Zero and perhaps I'm being selfish, but I think he misses me, too, and that's why he's holed up in his dorm room. But he can't blame it _all _on me. I'm not the one letting myself get molested by my little brother. Ah, and yes I know that mine is being incestual, too. I'm not retarded. Sure he's all over me, but he's not in my pants and jamming his tongue down my throat. And if he did, he would receive a nice punch to the face.

Oh, but my Zero... I long for him much more than before we got together. I've felt him, talked to him, and owned him, and now I know what I'm missing. Whereas before, I could only imagine. But now, I'm hurting his heart, which is killing me, as well. Now I must come crawling back to him and hope he's not gonna give me what I deserve: nothing.

"Zero...?"

He didn't respond as I knocked on his door and called for him, both actions done gently. Still hearing nothing at all, I tried the knob. Lucky for me, it was actually unlocked and I opened it, stepping inside. It wasn't two seconds after I closed the door that a moist Zero came out of the bathroom holding a towel around his waist. Jesus... and he wondered why I only had physical contact when I saw him. I gulped, trying not to lose it, and averted my eyes to look around the room. It was neat and clean, but the feeling in here was solomn. It felt like the room of a person who has long since died and the people kept it dusted even though no one lives here anymore. A lifeless room. Zero was lifeless...

"Kaname. What is it?" he said- no feeling in his voice from what I could hear. Clicking the lock closed, so no one would bust in during my apology, I came farther into the room. It was night, so there most likely wasn't anyone walking around the dorms, but still. I was skipping class, too, but oh well.

"I'm here to talk to you..."

"Ok. Go ahead. I'm listening."

...He seemed angry. But I nodded and came closer to him; he didn't move at all when I got within a foot of him. I was so close I could feel his body heat pulsing out and I could see the individual droplets of water sliding down his creamy, smooth skin like it was the finest of silk. I looked down into his clear, silver eyes and wondered if the wetness pooled on the bottom lid were tears or bath water.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you, Zero. And I'm sorry I didn't trust you... I was just pissed off at that moment."

"Hm," was all he said as his eyes locked fearlessly with mine. Well, this didn't look like it was working and I really didn't plan what I had to tell him.

I put a hand behind my head nervously and looked over somewhere else. I mumbled, "You know... even married people have arguements. They call them lover's spats and I still love you. And you know what else?" I got an idea as to what to say, finally, and I turned back to him. His expression seemed interested in what I had to say and it looked like he was coming around. Thank God- I would die at this point without him.

So I continued, "So Ichiru loves you. I mean, who wouldn't? Look at that body and face..." He smiled beautifully and blushed while I kept going, "And he knows how you think. He knows those wonderful and amazing thoughts of yours, I believe. It's not fair... I don't and I want to know..."

"You want to know what I'm thinking right now?"

"...Yes."

"I think that I forgive you, but I was going to come grovel at your feet first, you know."

A grin burst onto my face and I jumped onto him, wrapping my arms around him, and pulled his wet body against me tightly. I was so sure he would've kicked me out...

I pulled back and gave him a well-needed (on my part) kiss. It was just a sweet little kiss, but when we parted he had that look in his eye and we had another kiss, which turned from sweet to dirty in a heartbeat. His tongue was poking around in my mouth for a little before I pulled away and nipped at his mouth saying, "You wanna try again?"

"Yes," he whispered lustily. He gets so horny, so fast.

Good thing all I had to do was take off my pants and remove the towel from Zero. We got to it much quicker. I had Zero on his back and was kissing down his neck while he was panting already. I smirked while I sipped at the water drops on his skin and his nails were scratching at my back frantically. Impatience... at least my shirt was protecting me from his fingernails. ;

"Kaname... come inside of me..."

"Zero, do you want foreplay or what?" I laughed quietly against his stomach. When he didn't answer I sat up and saw the pout on his face. I sighed with a smile.

"You don't. You're such a naughty boy..."

I watched the soft grin tug at his lips and leaned down to steal it with a kiss. I loved him so much... but those nails!

"Quit clawing at me! Jeez..."

I gave a false look of scorn and he whined, "But I--"

"No, I've got an idea."

I reached over him and grabbed my pure red necktie from the bed and snapped it out in front of me for emphasis. He understood and whimpered as he put his wrists out. So I tied them together and put them over his head. I sat back to take in my work.

Sexy. Provocative. Perfect.

"Ok... Oh, one more thing... Zero, do you have any--"

"Bottom drawer."

" Hahaha...Of course."

Thoroughly coating myself and my fingers I tossed the lubricant somewhere behind me and inhaled deeply.

"Now then... Zero Kiryu, are you sure? I don't want you to start crying or something..."

He smiled brightly like he _wasn't_ tied up naked and sprawled out in front of a pureblood vampire and said, "Yes, yes. And I know you'll be careful."

"I will. I will."

I raised myself up on my knees and propped his legs on my shoulders then lowered myself again and watched his face while I readied my fingers at his entrance. I always imagined him on his back when I did this. I want to see his face while I made love with him, because that's what this was. Making love. Of course, I'll do it from behind, too. That's more fun.

"Okay..."

I gently, yet swiftly, so I didn't draw out the pain, pushed one finger into him. I felt his muscles tense and I whispered, "Relax..."

"I...I am," he growled. I tried not to laugh at him. He acts so tough...

I added another slick finger and spread it from the first to start stretching him out. When his muscles softened again I added two more fingers at once. I'm sure it would've only needed one more, but just to be safe. Zero whimpered and I wiggled my fingers around to complete the stretching process. If he thought _this_ hurt...

I pulled all fingers out and I waited until he opened his eyes to smile and say, "Ok. Ready?"

He huffed and said, "Stop asking and come on..."

"You're painfully adorable sometimes."

I positioned myself and slowly inched into Zero. My hardened length invading him made his whole body tense and I stopped and waited for him to relax again. I heard his breathing quicken and his blood pumping wildly through him. It was silent for the most part while we both concentrated to get the less pain. He softened up once more and I pushed again going much deeper than the first time. He moaned my name making me shudder. His fingers tightened around themselves over his head and he arched his back up.

"Kaname... it's fine... It's starting to feel good."

I nodded with a reassuring, comforting smile and finished pushing in. I couldn't hit his spot at the moment, but the next time I would, because I was not going to go that slow anymore. I knew Zero could handle it. So I slid out, getting a sigh from Zero and I smirked sadistically, thrusting back in faster, not stopping until I went all the way in. He cried out, but didn't protest. Once more and I would hit it...

I came out and this time when I pumped in, harder, I hit his spot and he gasped and even I could feel the wave of pleasure that rocked through his body. Ok, well, he seems ready, and I was craving release myself, so...

I bent my head to kiss him, stealing his pants as he stole mine and I felt his legs come up to wrap around my waist. Almost no part of us didn't touch at that moment. Zero managed to raise his bound hands to loop around my neck to keep me down. He moaned into my mouth as I went in and out of him easily now, striking the spot deep inside of him. I felt my climax coming and I wondered if he would, too. I seperated from his mouth and buried my face in his sweat-glazed neck, groaning. I gritted out his name as I felt his hips move to meet my erratic thrusts. He learns quick.

With one particularly, well-timed ram, I sighed in pleasure when I came in him, and he also cried out my name in ecstasy. I felt something splash all over my stomach and realized my love had released with me.

I collapsed on top of him after his legs fell weakly from my hips.

"Oh God... Kaname. That was... just amazing... We should do that more often..." he breathed, exhausted.

"I would love to. ...Are you ok?"

He laughed tiredly, "No. My ass is killing me."

We both lay, wrapped around each other, laughing quietly.

This is what I want to do. This is what I am doing. Loving Zero.

Ichiru 

"Kuran-kun was it...?"

"Yes. But I will call you Ichiru, so you may call me Nezumi."

It felt kind of weird, being on first name basis without honorifics, but I guess it was fine. This kid was kinda cute, for Kaname's brother.

"So... how are we gonna seperate our brothers?"

Author's Notes: Well! This is the last chappie of _What Am I Doing?_, but I am making a sequal, as you can probably tell by the last few lines. Dun, dun, duuuunnnnnn! Ichiru and Nezumi are now in cahoots! (I luff that word! ) I won't be starting right away, because I want to start on a KH ficcy.

There's the lemon! There's the lemon! It kinda sucked, I think, but you can review. Y-You will review right? It's the final chappie! You gotsta! ;-; ::whimper::

Thank you for reading everyone! Keep a lookout for the sequel!

Anata ga ichiban!! 3


	11. The Sequel's Up!

**Hey Hey!**

_The sequel for this is up! It's called __**Under Our Noses**__! Go check it out! X3_


End file.
